The present invention relates to a system comprising a seat and a mobile terminal that are or can be connected to one another in order to transmit data. The invention also relates to a method for controlling at least one electromechanical actuator assigned to a seat and/or for receiving, processing and displaying, by means of a mobile terminal, data collected by a sensor element that is assigned to the seat.
Recently, it has become apparent that people, in particular those working in the service sector, spend a considerable amount of their time sitting down, while it is also evident that a high proportion of the population own mobile terminals that are capable of processing data, in particular smartphones or tablet computers. Two further much-discussed trends in this context are the “Internet of Things” and the “Quantified Self”.
The expression “Internet of Things” describes how the personal computer in the form of a monolithic workstation is increasingly losing importance, and is instead being replaced by “intelligent objects”. For this purpose, processors, sensor components and actuators are being embedded into everyday objects in order to assist people without distracting them or without the people even noticing at all. One extremely dynamic market in this field is that of “wearables” in which sensors and/or operating interfaces are incorporated into items of clothing or accessories, for example. The term “Quantified Self” is also a term used within this context which describes recording personal data, in particular by means of the aforementioned wearables, and analysing and evaluating the collected data. In so doing, the user is able to analyse their personal, health and sport-related habits, which, in an ideal situation, leads to a more conscious and healthier lifestyle.